Telecommunications cables going into a building or structure are usually routed to an interface panel where outside line cables and in-house equipment cables meet. The interface panel is provided so that outside line connection can be broken for testing or service purposes. The schematic diagram of an interface panel arrangement is shown in FIG. 1. Captured socket 9 is part of the interface panel and is provided for mounting protector module 5. Line tip wire 1 and line ring wire 2 are part of a cable going into the building. Equipment ring wire 3 and equipment tip wire 4 are part of a cable which connect to telecommunications equipment. Protector module 5 is used to couple the telecommunications equipment to the outside line. Protector module 5 includes surge protector 6. Surge protector 6 is used to protect users and equipment against high voltage that may be induced by lightning or power crosses. Ground wire 7 connects surge protector 6 to earth ground for shunting any high voltage surge currents.
One of the commercially available protector modules used in telephone central offices and remote structures is the 5 pin type 303. Also popular is the 6 pin type 700 module. The type 700 is similar to the type 303 except that the type 700 has an additional pin to accommodate an alarm signal 8.
In servicing the telecommunication network or equipment, the connection between the outside line wires and equipment wires is broken to allow service personnel to isolate the equipment from the line. Once connection is broken, tests can be made on the equipment without the influence of the outside lines and vice versa. Since protector module 5 provides continuity between the outside line wires and equipment wires, protector module 5 must be removed to break the connection. Removal of protector module 5 is also necessary because protector modules have enclosed housings which prevent access to the wiring for safety reasons. Although some protector modules have a housing that can be opened or have openings in the housing to allow test probes to contact the line and equipment wires, the wiring connection, usually a terminal strip, does not allow for hooking-up or clipping-in test instruments thereby forcing service personnel to physically hold the probes to the wires during test.
Test assembly 13, a prior art test adapter, is shown in FIG. 2. Protector module 5 is removed from the interface panel and is replaced by station protector block 10. Station protector block 10 provides access to the outside line wires and equipment wires. Station protector block 10 has an eight to twelve foot long four conductor cord 11 which is usually wound on a reel or disc. The other end of conductor cord 11 is fitted with socket 12 for connecting protector module 5. Note that protector module 5 is required in test assembly 13 to provide surge protection. Test assembly 13 can be built using, for example, Reliance Comm/Tec part numbers F013590 (patch cord) and R128 (protector block) along with a protector block.
There are other prior art test adapters that are more modular than test assembly 13. However, these adapters only provide a mechanical interface to the telephone wiring and does not incorporate requisite safety elements such as surge protectors.
Thus there is clear need for a protected, modular, and easy to use test adapter for servicing telephone networks.